Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 35: The Legacy Of Tempest Mountain
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah journey to the Catskill Mountains, where they uncover a terrible secret.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge. The character of Randolph Carter and all Cthulhu Mythos characters are the property of the estate of H.P. Lovecraft.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The events of this story were inspired by the H.P. Lovecraft story, _The Lurking Fear_.

 **THE PLACE: ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **THE TIME: JUNE 20** **th** **, 2015**

Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster were having lunch in one of Arkham's diners, when the young server, with the name Staci on her name tag, came up to their table and asked if they were ready to order. "Yes, we're ready to order now," Rex replied.

"Okay, what will you two be having?" Staci asked.

"I'll have a burger, with fries and a Diet Pepsi," Rex said.

"I'll have the same," Hannah added.

"Excellent," Staci said and then turned to Rex. "Excuse me, but are you the new Professor who'll be teaching at Miskatonic University this fall?"

"That I am," Rex said. "I'm Rex Buckland, and this is my significant other, Hannah Webster." Rex gestured to Hannah.

"I'm Staci Clarke. I'm going to be in one of your classes this fall," Staci said.

"Small world," Rex said.

"It is true that you're living in the old West house?"

"We are," Hannah replied.

"I guess you've both heard the stories about that place," Staci said. "Well, don't believe them. The old folks around these parts like to talk about that kind of stuff. Kind of silly, if you ask me." With that, Staci headed off to place their order.

"Well, that was a nice change," Hannah said. "Usually when someone around here finds out where we're living, they think we're crazy."

"Well, Hannah, Dr. West did disappear under very strange circumstances," Rex replied. "And we know he was mixed up with the Necronomicon."

"Yes, we know that, but I don't think the rest of the town does," Hannah replied.

"Well, maybe not most of them," Rex said. "However, there are a few around here who know more than they seem to. Young Randolph Carter, for a start. I suspect there are others here as well."

"Well, Rex, one thing is for certain. There have been some strange events around here. When we get home, I'll show you what I've uncovered."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When the two former Warlocks returned to their new home, Hannah led Rex upstairs to the home office she had converted one of the three extra bedrooms into (it lay right across the hall from the Master Bedroom, where Rex and Hannah slept). Hannah had done a nice job, making her office homey and comfortable (Rex noted, with amusement, at the coffee maker that sat on a table near the window, he knew that Hannah loved her coffee). As Rex watched, Hannah sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. "I was going to show this to you anyway," Hannah said. "It's an article I'm working on."

"An article?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I'm calling it 'Arkham Oddities' and I'm thinking of submitting it to the local papers once it's done," Hannah said.

"What's it about?" Rex asked.

"About the strange events that have happened here," Hannah said. "I've managed to get some of the old folks in these parts to talk to me, on the condition I don't mention their names."

"A rather odd request," Rex said.

"Yeah, but it was the only way they would agree to discuss this towns strange past. They did mention the West case. There is also something called The Blasted Heath, but I'm still working on that one. From what I have gathered so far, in the late 19th Century, a meteor landed on the homestead of a local farmer. Not long after that, he and his whole family just disappeared."

"Now that is strange," Rex said.

"As I said, I'm still putting the facts together about that story," Hannah said as she worked her computer.

"Sounds like an interesting article," Rex said. "Let me know if you need any help with it."

"Okay, I will." Hannah then focused on the computer. "Now, let's see what else I can dig up."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Later on, Rex was in his own study, on the first floor, engrossed in translating one of his collection of rare books, this one being _De Vermis Mysteriis_ , when Hannah entered the room. "Yes, Hannah?"

"Rex, we have company," Hannah replied as she stepped aside. As the two former Warlocks watched, Randolph Carter entered the room.

"Why, Mr. Carter. I didn't know you had returned from Antarctica," Rex said.

"I got back the other day," Randolph replied.

"I see. How are those French colonists doing down there?" Rex was referring to a group of Napoleon's followers who, after the defeat of their Emperor, had sought refuge in the Antarctic habitat of the Mi-go (the Mi-go in question have died off long before). They had used a rare book, theOban Compendium, to find their way there. That book now had its place among Rex's collection. It had been given to Rex at the conclusion of his and Hannah's adventure there the previous winter.

"They're doing great," Randolph replied. "They should be ready to reestablish contact with the outside world before long."

"How's Marie?" Hannah asked, referring to the young maid she had befriended while they had been there.

"She's fine too," Randolph said. "She still plans to visit you, once she and the others are ready to leave the habitat. I've told her of your new address."

"Speaking of which, Mr. Carter, I strongly suspect that you had a hand in getting Hannah and myself here," Rex said. "You do have some influence at Miskatonic University, after all."

"Okay, Rex, you got me," Randolph said, grinning. "I felt that your talent for translating old books and scrolls, such as these would make you a great addition to our team and Dean Pickman agreed," he gestured to the collection of books and scrolls in the study around them. "Miskatonic might need your talents and soon."

"How so?" Rex asked.

"Oh, just that there is a possibility that some things could happen before long," Randolph said enigmatically. He then glanced down at his watch. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you two later. I'll show myself out," Randolph turned and left the study.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hannah asked, after she heard the front door closing.

"I don't know, Hannah," Rex replied. "However, as I said, I suspect that there is a reason why I was wanted here. Looks like Mr. Carter just confirmed that."

"What did he mean by 'some things could happen before long'?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Hannah," Rex replied, stroking his chin.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night, Hannah was tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. _It's too damned quiet. I'm used to big city noises, it seems,_ she thought. Finally, after another half hour of futilely trying to fall asleep, Hannah gave up. She got out of bed and headed out of the Master Bedroom and across the hall into her home office. Making herself a cup of coffees, Hannah sat down and booted up her computer. She began to surf the Internet, looking for mention of strange events for her article, and soon stumbled across one that caught her eye:

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bermuda Triangle In Catskill Mountains?**

New York State's Catskill Mountains have attracted tourists and vacationers alike for decades. However, what most of then may not know is that those same mountains may have their own Bermuda Triangle among them, namely Tempest Mountain.

It was recently announced by Joseph Farrington, head of the Farrington Corporation, that he planned to build a resort hotel and ski lodge on Tempest Mountain. This has revived the stories of unexplained disappearances of person or persons around that particular mountain. Stories that date back to pre-Revolutionary times. In fact, a family that owned a house that once stood on Tempest Mountain, the Martense family, all disappeared themselves in the early 19th Century under very strange circumstances.

The stories began in earnest when...

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As she read the article, Hannah felt a chill run down her back _._ All of this seemed familiar, way too familiar. _Unexplained disappearances in a remote location. This has Mi-go written all over it,_ she thought as she got up to make herself a fresh cup of coffee _. If they build that ski lodge the article mentions, that means an influx of people into that area, and the Mi-go don't like it when humans get too close to them. I better tell Rex about this. If the Mi-go are involved, perhaps we can do something about it before it's too late._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **JUNE 21** **st**

"Yes, Hannah, I see what you mean," Rex said, the next day after he had studied the article in detail. "It does fit the pattern of what we know about the Mi-go. However, the Oban Compendium makes no reference to a Mi-go outpost in the Catskills. It lists all the other ones here on Earth."

"Could that outpost have been overlooked somehow?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I suppose it could," Rex said. "I don't think we can afford to rule anything out, not when it comes to the Mi-go. Let's see what else we can dig up about this."

The two of them dug into the research and soon found something interesting. "According to this, in 1922, a man named Quinton Able, a 'connoisseur in horrors', as he put it, had the old Martense house blown up," Hannah said. "He never said why and kept quiet about the incident for the rest of his life."

"Well, if Mr. Able had a run in with the Mi-go, he was sure luckier than a lot of their other victims," Rex said. "I don't know, Hannah, something about this just isn't adding up."

"So, what's our next move?" Hannah asked.

"I think it's time we visited Tempest Mountain," Rex replied.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **TEMPEST MOUNTAIN**

 **CATSKILL MOUNTAINS, NEW YORK STATE**

The mountain looked peaceful and serene when Rex and Hannah, both wearing backpacks, arrived on the scene. They had no sooner arrived when they spotted the billboard, announcing the upcoming construction of the resort hotel and ski lodge. "According to this, they plan to start next month, after the July 4th holiday," Rex said.

"That doesn't give us much time, does it," Hannah said grimly.

"No, it doesn't. We better find out what is going on around here and conclude matters quickly." The two former Warlocks quickly started up the mountain.

Once Rex and Hannah reached the top of Tempest Mountain, they noticed some ruins, peeking out of the undergrowth. "That must be all that's left of the Martense house," Rex said.

"Did you find anything out about the Martense family, Rex?" Hannah asked. "You did quite a bit of research before we came here."

"Yes, I did," Rex replied. "The house was built by Gerrit Martense in 1670. He and his family were Dutch, and didn't much like it when the British took over the American colonies. Therefore, they came here, built this house, and kept pretty much to themselves."

"I guess this would have been pretty isolated back then," Hannah said, nodding her head.

"It was," Rex said and went on. "Anyway, from that point on, the Martense family had very little contact with the outside. Those that did encounter them said that they had one feature that stood out, namely their eyes. One was blue, the other was brown."

"That is strange. Usually both eyes are the same colour," Hannah said.

"I know, Hannah, it was an odd feature shared by all the Martense family. Anyway, without outside contact, the family began intermarrying among themselves."

"Geez, that's sick," Hannah said and shuddered.

"Well, things changed when one of them, a man named Jan Martense, left the family and ventured out into the world in the 1750's. However, when he returned to the family, they apparently hated him enough to murder him, at least that's what the accounts I studied say," Rex continued. "However, no direct evidence of that was encountered, and there were no witnesses, at least none that would talk. However, the family was completely ostracized by the outside world from that point on. It was not until 1816 that an investigation into the fate of the family was launched. The investigators found the house deserted and it was assumed that the family had either died off or moved away. No one really knows."

"And then the disappearances started," Hannah said.

"Yes, and they continued until that Quinton Able chap did whatever he did in 1922," Rex replied. "Things settled down for a while after that, but then started again, only not as often."

"So what do you think happened, Rex?" Hannah asked. "Do you think the Mi-go, assuming there are any around here, killed the Martense family and all those others that have disappeared around here?"

"I'm not sure, Hannah. However, I get the feeling that we better find out, before they start building that resort. Come on, let's take a look around."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was not long after that Rex and Hannah made their first discovery, an old cemetery, near the house. "Of course, families back then often had their own cemeteries," Rex said. Both he and Hannah attempted to read the inscriptions on the tombstones, but more than two centuries of being exposed to the elements had taken their toll. The inscriptions were unreadable.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" a new voice cried out. Rex and Hannah turned to see a red haired man approaching them. "Are you two deaf? What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, but I weren't aware we were trespassing," Rex said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," the man replied.

"And you are?" Hannah asked.

"I'm Alex Winters, I work for Lindhurst Security," the man said. "Right now we're in the employ of the Farrington Corporation. They own this land."

"Ah, the people that are building that resort hotel and ski lodge," Rex said.

"Yeah, and they've had it up to here with you local yokels trying to make trouble," Winters said. "So they hired us to keep an eye on things around here."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mr. Winters," Rex said. "I'm Rex Buckland and this young lady is Hannah Webster. We don't live around here, we live in Arkham, Massachusetts."

"So what are you two doing here then?"

"We're investigating some strange stories involving this mountain," Hannah replied.

"Great. That's the whole problem," Winters said. "Ever since the announcement was made of the resort hotel and ski lodge, the locals have pestered the Farrington Corporation about the legends surrounding this mountain. Old wives tales of people disappearing and other such rubbish. However, if these yokels think that is going to scare Joseph Farrington off, they're sadly mistaken."

"Well, people have disappeared around here," Rex said. "You can easily look the information up yourself."

"It's the country. Things happen, bear attacks and such," Winters said.

"I think it's much more than that in this case," Rex said. "That is why Hannah and I are here, looking into it."

"Look, Joseph Farrington has sunk a lot of money into this resort hotel and ski lodge," Winters said. "The ground breaking is next month. He can't afford any bad press. So if you two think you're going to start digging up skeletons..."

"Believe me, Mr. Winters, the last thing we'd want is for the media to be involved," Rex said. "Hannah and I plan to investigate quietly."

"We'll be out of your hair before long," Hannah added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't... AHHHHHH!" Winters screamed as he was suddenly swallowed up by the ground.

"What the bloody hell!?" Rex said as he and Hannah ran over to where Winters had been standing. They saw that Winters had stepped onto a concealed pit and had fallen into it. They looked into the pit, but saw only darkness.

"Mr. Winters! Are you okay?" Hannah called down, but there was no answer. She looked at Rex. "What's happened to him?"

"I don't know, Hannah, but the only way we'll find out is to go down there ourselves."

"I thought you'd say that," Hannah said. "Let's get going."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ten minutes later, Rex and Hannah found themselves in some kind of tunnel. "What is it? An old mine?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think so, Hannah," Rex said as he examined the walls. "These look like they were dug with crude tools, not equipment miners would use." He knelt down to the ground.

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Seems Mr. Winters was dragged off somewhere," Rex replied. The two former Warlocks produced flashlights from their backpacks. "Come on, Hannah. As a famous literary detective is fond of saying, the game is afoot." The two of them began making their way down the tunnel. As they went along, they saw other tunnels branching off in all directions.

"Rex, is it just me, or do these tunnels look like they've been here for a very long time," Hannah said as she examined some old boards that were propping up the tunnel wall.

"I was thinking the same thing, Hannah," Rex replied. "However, I'm beginning to think that we were wrong, at least as far as the Mi-go are concerned." He gestured to the tunnel around them. "All this seems too crude and primitive to be one of there habitats."

"So who did make these tunnels? They must go on for miles under the mountain."

"That, Hannah, is the question we must answer, if we are to find poor Mr. Winters," Rex said and they continued deeper into the tunnel.

"Well, this..." Hannah broke off and winced as a horrible stench enveloped the two of them. "Geez, that stinks. What the hell is it?"

"Them, I suspect," Rex said and pointed to the strange creatures that had come out of the darkness to surround the two former Warlocks. The creatures looked like deformed apes with matted fur and sharp yellow fangs. However, it was one feature that caught the attention of both Rex and Hannah.

"Rex, their eyes..."

"Are both brown and blue," Rex replied. "Hannah, it seems these creatures are the Martense family, or what's left of them, after more than two centuries of inbreeding."

At that point, one of the creatures stepped forward. "Come," it said in a gravelly voice.

"We'd better do as he, or she, says," Rex commented, as it was difficult to tell the sex of the creatures, given their deformities.

 _The Wrong Turn movies have got nothing on these things,_ Hannah thought as she and Rex were led farther into the tunnels. She and Rex had seen all the movies of that horror series, and, compared to the Martense creatures, the fictional mountain people of the _Wrong Turn_ movies looked like fashion models.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rex and Hannah were soon brought into a large cave, in which more of the Martense creatures were gathered. Spread around the cave were various pieces of furniture, no doubt scavenged from the old Martense house. Dominating the cave was a large chair, on which sat a woman. She was far less deformed than the other creatures around her, although her left arm and leg were withered and no doubt useless. Like the creatures around her, the woman sported a brown and blue eye.

"I assume you're in charge here," Rex said, once he and Hannah were brought before the woman.

"I am," the woman replied. "I am Johanna Martense. You've already met my family." She gestured to the creatures around her.

"I'm Rex Buckland, and this is Hannah Webster," Rex replied.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Buckland," Johanna said. "Now, if you don't mind, why have you and your friend invaded our privacy?"

"We were investigated reports of people disappearing around Tempest Mountain," Rex said. "And I think you're the reason behind them."

"Ah, and I thought we were being careful," Johanna said, shaking her head. "An outsider tried to destroy us once, long ago. However, as you can see, we survived."

 _She's no doubt referring to that Quinton Able guy and whatever he did, or tried to do, back in 1922,_ Hannah thought.

"Ms. Martense, I don't understand all this," Rex said. "Why did your family... Why did..." He tried to find the words.

"Why did we decide to breed amongst ourselves?" Johanna said. "The reason is that the outside shunned us, cursed us, because we would not conform to what they regarded as normal. Pah! What do they know. They have their Bible and such, but we have our own sacred book." With that, Johanna made a gestured and two of the Martense creatures came forward, holding an old book. Both Rex and Hannah quickly recognized the book in question, for Rex had that same book in his collection: _De Vermis Mysteriis_.

"Where did you get that?" Rex asked.

"My ancestors brought it over with them from the old country," Johanna replied. "It told us things, wondering things. It told us to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Hannah asked.

"For the day when the Old Ones will return," Johanna said with reverence in her voice. "The blessed Old Ones, they will claim this planet, and those that have prepared for their coming will be greatly rewarded."

"I'm sorry, but that will never happen," Rex said. "The Old Ones were sealed away in another dimension long ago. They will not be coming back."

"Yes, you go on believing that," Johanna said and laughed. "The Old One are not that easily defeated. Even as we speak, plans are under way to free them."

"Plans? By whom?" Rex asked.

"Why would I tell you? You two are just stock to us." Johanna said and gestured to the Martense creatures. "Take them away!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rex and Hannah soon found themselves shoved into a crude cell. Huddled in a corner was a familiar figure, Alex Winters. "Is he..." Hannah began.

"No, he's alive. Unconscious, but alive," Rex said.

"Just what did she mean by that 'stock' crack?" Hannah wondered.

"I have the answer to that, Hannah." Rex replied. "You see, the Martense clan cannot keep inbreeding with each other for so long without the genome breaking down. Every so often, they need fresh breeding stock. I suspect that is what happened to the other poor souls that vanished on this mountain over the decades. They were used as breeding stock, and then disposed of."

"And I'm expected to breed with one of those things!?" Hannah said with revulsion. "Oh, hell, no way!"

"I couldn't agree more, Hannah. No doubt when the resort is built, the Martense family will have their pick of breeding stock. Clearly, we can't let that happen. This has to end now."

"So, now what. Do we just translocate ourselves out of here?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, that's out first move," Rex said. "Come on, Hannah, give me a hand." The two of them went over to Alex Winters and Rex translocated the three of them away.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **JUNE 22** **nd**

It was early evening when Rex and Hannah returned to Tempest Mountain, each carrying a barrel of gun powder and sticks of dynamite. "Are you sure about this, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am," Rex said. "We have to finish what Quinton Able started in 1922. We have to stop the Martense family from kidnapping any more people. Now, here's the plan..."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Johanna Martense was surprised when Rex strode back into the cave and stood before her. "You! How did you escape?" she asked.

"I have my ways," Rex said.

"Why have you come back then?"

"To appeal to you," Rex replied. "To appeal that you stop your kidnapping of innocent people who've done you no harm."

"Never! We need them for breeding," Johanna said.

"Perhaps we can find another way. Much has changed in the world since your family cut ties with the outside. Let me show you, let me help you."

"No, we will not forsake the ways of the Old Ones," Johanna said and gestured to the creatures around her. "Kill him!" she commanded, pointing at Rex.

"I was afraid that would be your answer," Rex said sadly. "I truly wish they could have been another way. Now, Hannah!" With that, Rex translocated out.

"Fire in the hole!" Hannah said as she tossed one of the barrels of gun powder, and a lit dynamite, into the cave.

"What!?" was all Johanna had time to say, before the dynamite exploded, igniting the gunpowder. Johanna and all the creatures in the cave were quickly consumed in the explosion that followed.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

With his translocation ability, Rex was able to makes sure he and Hannah destroyed all the major tunnels running throughout Tempest Mountain. "I wish we weren't forced to do that, Rex," Hannah said, once they had finished dynamiting the last tunnel.

"I agree, Hannah," Rex said. "However, they left us no choice. With all the people the resort hotel and ski lodge would bring here, we just couldn't let the Martense family continue abducting people to continue their corrupted family line. And Johanna Martense made it clear to me that they weren't going to change their ways."

"Do you think we got them all,"

"I don't know, Hannah. However, it seems we got enough of them to make a difference. That's all that matters. Let's go home."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **ARKHAM, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **JUNE 27** **th**

Rex and Hannah were in Rex's study. "Good news, Hannah," Rex said as he hung up the phone. "Mr. Winters is doing well. They expect to release him from the hospital tomorrow."

"How much do you think he'll remember?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, not much I suspect. He was unconscious for most of his time among the Martense clan."

"Lucky him," Hannah said. Both former Warlocks had read in the paper that the Farrington Corporation had gone into full damage control mode. Joseph Farrington had held a press conference, stating that there had been some issues with 'local troublemakers' at Tempest Mountain, but now everything was back on track. The resort hotel and ski lodge construction would go forward as scheduled. _No thanks to us,_ Hannah thought. She then noticed the troubled look on Rex's face. "Rex, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about what Johanna Martense was saying. About the Old Ones returning."

"Rex, she didn't know what she was talking about," Hannah said. "We both know that the Old Ones are locked away in that empty dimension. They can't escape."

"Not on their own, they can't. However, she did say that plans were under way to free them. As you know, Hannah, the Old Ones can be freed by outside forces. If what she said is true, then there are outside forces working to free the Old Ones, even as we speak.

"So that means..."

"That means, Hannah, that we must be on our guard from now on," Rex said. "We must wait and watch. So when these outside forces, whoever they are, make their first move, we'll be ready for it."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **EPILOGUE: AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

The Inner Circle was in the middle of a meeting. "So, Brother Pickman, how is Rex Buckland acclimating to his new home?" Brother Howard asked.

"He is doing well," Pickman replied. "However, they may be complications."

"You mean the fact that Hannah Webster is going around town, asking questions about Arkham's past?" Brother Howard asked.

"Yes, that," Pickman replied.

"She must be stopped, deterred somehow," Brother Philip said.

"NO!" Randolph Carter said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hannah Webster is to be left alone."

"Master Carter!? We were not told of your return," Brother Howard said.

"As I wished it to be," Randolph said as he walked over and stood in the center of the circle of men.

"But Master Carter, if she should discover..." Brother Philip began.

"Perhaps I'm not making myself clear," Randolph said as he turned to face Brother Philip. "We need Rex Buckland for what is to come. However, he and Hannah Webster are a package deal. We cannot have one without the other . Therefore, Hannah Webster is to be left alone, is that clear?"

"But..." Brother Philip began again.

"IS THAT CLEAR!?" Randolph said in a voice that make clear that no further protest would be tolerated.

"Yes, Master Carter," the rest of the Inner Circle said obediently.

"Excellent," Randolph said. "Now, let us continue. We have much to discuss..."

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
